


Шкатулка из слоновой кости

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Мёртвые должны оставаться мёртвыми





	Шкатулка из слоновой кости

Если начать считать каждую бусину, можно сойти с ума.  
Бусины сейчас лежали на полу, закатились под стол и кровать, висели на порванной нити в руке Вайзли. Ему помнилось: жемчужное ожерелье шло в три ряда, в каждом – по тридцать шесть бусин, и все они, почти все, теперь разбросались по его спальне, прячась от цепких глаз.  
\- Хочешь, найду их все?  
Неа, наверное, сквозь стены умел глядь; сквозь стены и предметы. Ловко перескочил через кресло, нагнулся и ладонью выкатил из-под него пару сверкающих чёрных жемчужин, подкатившие прямо к ногам Вайзли, уткнувшиеся в носки его туфель.  
\- Смотри. Первый ряд: тридцать шесть, второй – тоже. В третьем ряду их сорок две, и они на порядок меньше размером.  
Неа цыкнул языком и посмотрел ласково и укоряюще, мол, если бы не ты, Вайзли, этого не произошло бы.  
Посмотрел на него через призму плотной бусины, наверное, видя по-своему; Вайзли же сквозь жемчуг не видел ничего, слышал только чужой хрип, словно из-за разорванной хищником глотки, и мягкую поступь шагов Четырнадцатого.  
Мёртвые не должны издавать таких звуков; они должны статься мёртвыми, молча следя пустыми глазницами из загробного мира.  
Глаза Неа – мёртвые, к сожалению, но не пустые.  
Глаза Неа – чёрный жемчуг, который он бережно складывает в ладонь, который вот-вот грозиться выпасть оттуда и опять скрыться за низкой мебелью.  
Наверное, таковы глаза Неа в его человеческом обличие; на обличие, в принципе, его человечность заканчивается; некогда – проклятый близнец, обломанная часть целого, изгнанный предатель; сейчас – мертвец и гниющее воспоминание в воспалённом мозгу сходящего с ума человека.  
Который молил о спасении.  
Который рвал нити даренных бус из чёрного жемчуга.  
\- Давай мне сюда.  
Голос Неа – словно раздвоенный скальпелем на связках, хриплый свист попеременно вырывался из горла со словами, сказанными его низким тембром; но пальцы, забирающие нить из пальцев Вайзли – гладкие, мягкие. И – холодные.  
\- Ты не будешь носить их, конечно, ты положишь куда-нибудь… куда? У тебя же есть шкатулка? У всех должна быть шкатулка, если нет, хочешь, подарю? Как не хочешь, Уилл, я свожу тебя в Париж, мы купим тебе… из слоновой кости. С инкрустацией. Ты хочешь; положишь бусы в свой ящик Пандоры, да будешь вспоминать обо мне.  
Да зачем о тебе вспоминать, вот он ты – постоянно здесь.  
Стоит позвать на помощь, но помощь не придёт. Не поверит, усмехнётся, положит ладонь на лоб и скажет, мол, температура, и глаз твой опять шалит, и мёртвые, Вайзли, остаются мертвецами. А Неа за его спиной улыбнётся и проводит взглядом путь к выходу.  
\- К чёрту твои шкатулки.  
\- А что – не к чёрту?  
\- Чучело тушканчика. Линкор – парусный. С командой. Железного быка. Коллапс звезды из Андромеды.  
Неа призадумался.  
\- Чучело могу достать. Хочешь человеческое?  
Раздвоенные связки выглядывали через отвисший кусок плоти на горле, и Вайзли, смотря на них слабо и разочарованно, вновь прижал кожу, скрывая их.  
\- Такое я и сам могу сделать.  
Неа молчал долгое мгновение, а после, улыбаясь, положил руки на плечи Вайзли.  
\- Вот. А шкатулку не можешь. Я подарю тебе шкатулку. Там ты будешь хранить коллапс звезды из Андромеды и паруса линейных кораблей.  
* * *  
Земля пахла сыростью и зеленью сорняков; она лезла под ногти и сминалась в пальцах, как старый грязный снег. Земля упала на чужое спящее тело и вытянула его обладателя из сна, заставив подскочить с уличной скамейки, заставив захлопать мёртвыми глазами.  
Завидев Вайзли, однако, Неа вытянул губы в радостную улыбку.  
\- Ты замечал... Нет, не замечал, конечно. Есть такая традиция - бросать ком земли на гроб покойника, провожая его в последний путь.  
Неа прекратил стряхивать с себя грязь и поднял взгляд на говорящего Вайзли. Улыбка всё ещё играла на его губах.  
\- Ты провожаешь меня в последний путь, Вайзли? Это не дело. Я ведь так и не успел...  
\- Подарить мне шкатулку? Украсть линкор из Бланко Айлет? Слетать в другую галактику?  
\- Подарить тебе шкатулку, - продолжая улыбаться, ответил Неа.  
Колокол отбивал оглушающе в своё положенное время, звучал в каждом уголке района, пробирался туда своими вибрирующими откликами. Прошёлся по телу Вайзли, заставив замереть, замолкнуть, прикрыть пульсирующие, не знающие сна глаза. Неа чувствовал его каждой клеткой своего тела; Неа не боялся божьих колоколов, но застыл вместе с Вайзли, постепенно отмирая, только чтобы вновь положить свои руки на его плечи, наверное - успокаивающе, да даже не наверное - собственное тело переставало дрожать, абстрагируясь от колокольих звонов. Пальцы Неа, пальцы мертвеца, - самые живые сейчас, самые тёплые, трогали тёмные ткани, поправляли воротник, так осторожно, так ласково, что хотелось закрыть глаза.  
Вайзли и закрыл их, но в ноздри...  
В ноздри бил запах мертвечины; разлагающейся плоти.  
Каждый Ной – и есть человек; каждый Ной – и пехотинец, и кавалерист, и батальон; он насылает свои полчища на людские разумы, умерщвляя их, сводя с ума, нежностно отпиливая каждое ребро от грудной клетки; однако – никогда не делая этого с другим Ноем.  
Но Неа… Неа – исключение из всех правил.  
Просовывает руку в грудь, хватает за рёбра и медленно катит мозги по наклонной в пропасть, что зовётся… Как же люди это называют? Сумасшествием? – записывая в сумасшедших любого провинившегося и неугодного.  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
\- О Реконкисте, может быть? О Генрихе VIII? А! О баргестах?  
\- Разве ж они существуют?  
\- А то ты не знал.  
\- Не знал.  
\- Знал ты всё.  
Неа фыркнул; по нему видно было – знал. Не существуют.  
Знал и то, что, если засунуть руку в карман Вайзли, можно там нащупать жемчужные бусы, в первом ряду жемчужин далеко не тридцать шесть, а в третьем – вовсе не сорок две; знал – и катал одну из бусин меж своих пальцев.  
* * *  
Задача хищника – убивать, охотясь. Задача всеядного – ходить за хищником тенью и подъедать обглоданные им тушки убиенных да сбивать с деревьев рождённые из пестиков плоды.  
Неа, наверное, был хищником; Вайзли же…  
Не ходил за ним, но и не охотился, терпеливо выжидая, нет, не выжидая, глупости, ничего он от Неа не ждёт; и всё же – каждый подарок был настолько же прекрасно-бесполезным, насколько уродливым.  
_Ты знаешь: эта сушеная голова считается трофеем у эквадорских хиваро, можешь повесить её себе на шею и радовать глаз людей на улицах; можешь поставить её в своей спальне, чтобы эти пустые глазницы (у меня они же не такие, да, Вайзли?) хранили твой сон от духов вместо плетённого ловца могавков; можешь содрать эту его иссохшую кожу, добраться до черепа и перенести в ванитас; ты же хорош во всём, верно?_  
А шкатулку – нет. Не приносил. Линкор - нет. И звёзды продолжали сжиматься, взрываться за пределами Млечного Пути – за его пределами, но не в руках Вайзли.  
***  
\- Расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
\- О баргестах? – спросил Неа рассеянно.  
\- Зачем мне о них рассказывать – и без того знаю. Расскажи то, что мне неведомо.  
Когда-нибудь это улыбка сотрётся с его лица, когда-нибудь, когда слезет с черепа вместе с кожей. Вайзли готов написать по нему ванитас, тот самый, с белоснежной костью на чёрном блестящем атласе и с канделябром сбоку. Тогда-то точно сотрётся, но не сейчас, сейчас – он улыбался рассеянно, мягко, смотрел на Вайзли мёртвыми, но ни разу не пустыми глазами.  
\- История о мёртвых, которые должны оставаться мёртвыми?  
\- Знаю.  
\- Хорошо. Конечно, знаешь. Вызов мне бросаешь, а? Неведомо – и Мудрости-то!  
По итогу, конечно, расскажет, а не расскажет – перестанет быть хищником-волком, станет всеядным тараканом, и бусы эти придётся швырнуть ему в лицо вместе с его неисполненными обещаниями о шкатулке из слоновой кости.  
\- Историю о Мысе Кагуэй – как он там сейчас зовётся?  
\- Так и зовётся.  
\- Да нет же, говорю: по-другому теперь.  
Библиотека здесь пахла бумагой и остывшим чаем, а половицы скрипели тише всех остальных половиц в доме. Вайзли листал страницы географического справочника в поисках Ямайки, в поисках несчастного Мыса, который (точно!) не успел сменить название, а Неа заглядывал в листы, подойдя сзади, положив подбородок ему на плечо.  
\- Есть кое-что.  
\- Кое-что?  
Мыс Кагуэй теперь звался Порт-Ройалом. Однако. Неа был прав.  
\- Что ты не знаешь.  
Запах мертвечины проник уже в гортань, в трахею, и в лёгкие, заразил птомаином, но – разве ж Вайзли когда этого боялся?  
Неа и сказал.  
\- И так каждый раз, - ответил Вайзи, дрожа от гнева, захлопнув книгу так, что пыль взметнулась в лучах света, - я прошу тебя рассказать мне что-нибудь, а ты опять говоришь мне это.  
\- Потому что ты не знаешь и знать не хочешь, _насколько я тебя люблю._  
Да хоть жертвы в моё имя приноси – плевать. Хоть кровью истекай до белого трупика – всё равно.  
\- Ты же звал. Меня звал. Человека звал. Любимого. Любящего. Живого, мёртвого – на это тебе тоже плевать. Было. Когда звал, исступлённый и отчаявшийся. Одинокий, - сказал Неа мягко.  
\- Где все они, все остальные теперь?  
\- Мертвы. Мёртвыми и остаются. На твой зов не явились.  
За высоким воротником его плаща – уже потерянный кусок экземной кожи, и Вайзли повесил на голые красные мышцы шеи бусы из чёрного жемчуга.  
\- Что же, - сказал он. – Мёртвые должны быть мёртвыми. Но ты оставайся здесь. В мире живых. Со мной. Единственный, кто явился на мой зов. Поймай мне баргеста, сделай из него чучело, а кости его я положу в шкатулку из слоновой кости.  
Неа улыбнулся: «Наконец-то».


End file.
